Autonomous electrical powering and performance have become important topics in recent years. One way of achieving the energy needed to power a system is by using photovoltaic cells that deliver electrical power converted from the incoming light. A photovoltaic cell is a solid state electrical device that converts the energy of light directly into electricity by the photovoltaic effect. Imaging is done using a grid of light sensitive cells or pixels that are capable of producing an electrical charge proportional to the amount of light they receive. There is a constant desire for more energy-efficient and higher-performing imagers.